Better Than Chocolate
by sunsetdelilah
Summary: Cas surprises Dean with a kinky Valentine's Day gift. Established Wincestiel  Dean/Cas/Sam . Pure holiday smut, written on request as a present for a friend. Complete!


**Better Than Chocolate**

Dean still can't quite believe his luck, but he's not wasting time asking questions as he backs Castiel against the wall of the motel room and grips the lapels of his trench before pressing his lips to the angel's in a crushing kiss.

"This is the best Valentine's gift ever, Cas," he murmurs against Cas' lips. Breaking away for a moment, he finds his gaze helplessly drawn to his gift: Sam, gloriously naked, lying spread-eagled and handcuffed – _handcuffed, holy crap that's hot,_ he thinks – to the bed. Dean's eyes are drawn immediately to Sam's hard cock, weeping with pre-come, mercilessly imprisoned by a harsh-looking cock ring. Sam's letting out barely-audible moans around the bandanna Cas has tied to keep him quiet, and he's struggling weakly against the bonds holding his arms and legs in place. Dean wonders how long Cas has had him trussed up like this, and grins wickedly.

"Hey, happy Valentine's Day, Sammy," he calls.

The muffled curses Sam shoots his way are ignored, though, because Cas has stepped in and is pulling at Dean's clothes, tugging his jacket off and pulling impatiently at the t-shirt beneath. "Alright, alright, Cas," Dean laughs; he can't keep the satisfied smirk from his face, "so much for slow and romantic on the day of love, huh? I like the way you kinky angels roll."

"Dean, you are talking an incessant amount," breathes Cas. He's got Dean stripped from the waist up and is moving in on his pants before Dean rallies and helps Cas shrug out of his coat.

"Shut up, you love it," he shoots back. Cas tilts his head a bit and pauses before nodding.

"I do."

Dean grunts as Cas palms his cock and squeezes. His pants are down by his knees and he steps out of them hurriedly, then decides to pay his gift some attention while Cas finishes stripping. Sam's sheer size is taking up most of the bed, but Dean arranges himself between his brother's spread legs and reaches out to rub the pad of his thumb gently up Sam's cock, from the base to the red, swollen head.

Sam's reaction is immediate. He emits a strangled noise from behind his gag and arches his back as much as his limited range of motion allows, pleading at Dean with wide eyes.

"Cas, hurry up," Dean urges. "I think Sam's in need of some serious attention here, and I've only got one mouth."  
Sam's breath hitches at the suggestive eyebrow-raise Dean levels at him. "I think we should give him his voice back, Cas, what do you think?"

Cas doesn't answer but he's there, suddenly, looming over Sam; he gently unties the bandanna and tosses it aside. Sam's breathless pants increase in volume and his voice, when he speaks, is ragged and on edge in a way that Dean finds just so incredibly hot.

"_Please_," he grinds out, "Dean, take it off, _please_."

"Not yet, princess," replies Dean smugly. "Looks like you've been having fun all afternoon. It's our turn now."

Sam groans in frustration but as Dean watches, Cas moves in to distract him. The angel tilts Sam's head back and whispers something that could have been, "Relax," then kisses him. Dean is fascinated by the slight shudders than run through Sam's body as Cas' mouth explores, ghosting over his jaw and exposed throat, tracing his collarbone and dipping down to his chest.

Watching quickly becomes inadequate, and Dean lays his palms on Sam's exposed thighs to brace himself as he leans in and takes the head of Sam's cock in his mouth.

"Dean," Sam gasps out around another of Cas' hungry kisses. Dean takes that as encouragement and swallows more of Sam's cock, making generous use of his tongue in long, slow swipes and reveling in the feel of Sam's thighs trembling beneath his palms.

There's a shift of weight on the bed and Cas disappears for a moment, allowing Dean a clear view of Sam squirming with pleasure at the heat of his mouth. Sam's eyes are squeezed shut and he's moaning long and low in the back of his throat.

"Dean," Cas interrupts, and hands Dean a package of lube, which he snatches gratefully, settling back on his haunches. Sam makes a noise of protest as Dean backs off his cock, but his eyes are fixed eagerly on the lube and he doesn't even blink as he watches Dean coat his fingers with it and reposition himself between Sam's legs.

Dean busies himself with prepping Sam's tight, puckered hole, but Sam is so antsy that he's forced to splay his fingers in a firm grip on his brother's bucking hip to hold him in place. He chances a glance over at Cas and sees the angel on his knees by Sam's side, stroking his own dick, just inches from Sam's pursed lips. Sam's eyes are darting between Dean's patient but insistent ministrations and Cas' tantalizingly thick cock which is just out of reach.

"Cas," groans Sam, and his breath catches as Dean slips a second finger inside, "Cas, please. Let me." Dean is fascinated by the way Sam is actually straining his neck as far as he can, to get his mouth closer to Cas' cock in an attempt to suck it.

"Cas, there's words for guys like this," Dean observes casually. He scissors his fingers inside Sam, who utters a short string of curses in reply. "I do believe they're called whores."

Sam was never one to be slow on the uptake. He catches on immediately, and nods with an awkward jerk of his head. "Yeah, he's right, Cas, I'm a whore," he agrees hastily. He pauses, licks his lips and swallows, looking up at Cas desperately. "I just want to suck your cock, Cas, _please_."

Dean's not sure he's ever seen Cas' eyes shine quite as blue as they do at the sight of Sam, spread open and wantonly begging to suck him off. Cas adjusts himself and grips the headboard with one hand, twining the other in Sam's hair, angling himself so the tip of his cock is pressing to Sam's parted lips. Sam swalllows him hungrily, and Dean's cock twitches as he sees Cas' eyes flutter closed. The angel lets out a fluttering breath and then gasps as Sam wastes no time getting to work. He foregoes soft and sensual in his frantic need and soon has Cas groaning in pleasure.

Dean bites his lip and decides Sam's ready enough. He reaches for the lube again and slathers his cock, a bit sloppier than normal, but he's really not qutie sure he's _ever_ wanted to fuck his brother senseless as badly as he wants to right now.

The way Cas is kneeling has left Dean a pretty clear view of both him and Sam, so as Dean thrusts deep and hard into him, he can see Sam buck in surprise and pull away from Cas. His gaze fixes on Dean, who's quickly settled into a rhythm that makes Sam's entire body ripple as his muscles flex instinctively against the restraints.

"God, Dean -" Sam's voice is cut off as Cas asserts himself and presses insistently past Sam's lips. Even with his mouth and tongue occupied, Sam is anything but quiet, his desperate moans punctuating every thrust Dean makes and heightening to a keening whine when his brother adjusts himself to brush Sam's prostate.

"Fuck, Sammy, you don't even know how amazing you look right now," Dean groans. He reaches down to grip Sam's hips and his fingernails dig into the soft white skin, leaving angry half-moons that Sam's far too gone to even feel.

Then Cas' hips are stuttering and Dean sees his ass clench. The angel gasps and mutters under his breath, what Dean thinks might be "YesyesSamplease..." and he's amazed, at always, to see Cas' stoicism completely unravel as it only does when he's on the brink of an orgasm.

Sam is ready, and his throat works as he eagerly swallows Cas' spurting come even though Dean's redoubled his thrusts and concentrating must be a bitch. Dean would know because he's biting his lip to hold himself back - Cas may have given in already but he's damn well not going to come until he's sure Sam will be following shortly after.

Cas sighs and moves away, letting his fingers trail lightly over the jittery skin of Sam's chest and arm. He turns dazed blue eyes to Dean and smiles.

Seeing Cas like that, sated and happy and clearly pleased that he's so thoroughly succeeded in his gift idea, on top of the wantonness with which Sam is now trying to thrust his hips up at him, pushes Dean over the edge.

"Sam -" he grinds out, and he barely has the presence of mind to grab at the cock ring and grip Sam's pulsing erection in his fist before he's coming, and Sam is _yelling _with a raw abandon that Dean's only seen once or twice before. They finish together, gasping in a kind of unholy tandem, and Dean slumps down, sprawled carelessly over Sam, while distantly he can sense Cas gently working Sam free of his restraints.

Sam's voice is cracked and gravelly when he finally licks his lips and speaks.

"Cas, get in on this," he demands weakly, waving at where Cas is now standing a bit awkwardly off to the side. Cas visibly relaxes at Sam's invitation and slides onto the bed with more grace than Dean musters when he rolls to the side to make room. Sam's chest is wide enough to accomodate both Dean and Cas as they lie on either side of him.

"Happy Valentine's, Sam," Dean grunts softly, eyes closed. "All thanks go to Cas, though, because it was totally his idea."

Sam huffs a laugh and strokes his fingers lazily through Cas' ruffled hair.

"Freakin' angels."


End file.
